Peleas estúpidas
by CheshireBear
Summary: Allen y Kanda siempre se están peleando, incluso llegan a las manos en algunos de sus roces. En una de esas peleas, Allen decide engañar a Yuu para desconcertarle con... ¡un beso! ¿Cuál será la reacción del exorcista espadachín? / Suke lemon.


**Yuullen, la pareja del seme con pintas de uke y el uke tsundere (L)!**

**Pareja: Allen x Yuu~! :3** Es el primero que escribo de ellos, así que no quiero que nadie me mate si hago** OoC**,_ vale?_ ;_; Por cierto, yo _estoy a favor de un Allen seme_ (?) Bueno, **suke**, porque Allen **es demasiado moe** como para ser solo seme ewê

**Advertencias:** Uh... Obvio,** lemon** (?) Casi siempre comienzo escribiendo lemon cuando pruebo de escribir sobre una pareja :3 _No creo que haya spoilers..._ **No, de hecho, no habrá spoilers (?)**

**Disclaimer:** **Katsura Hoshino** es la creadora de _todo~_ Ai, **la amo** TwT** AMO a Allen y a Yuu y a todos aFJSGNDSJJLNJGSDNGJDLS ;_;** **-** _necesita más caps del manga(?)_

**PD: **Como casi todo el mundo sabrá, Yuu llama a Allen **moyashi** (_quién sabe porqué(?_) que en español sería **brote de habas**(_?_) y _yo_ lo escribo así, en español xDDDD En cambio, Allen a veces llama a Kanda **bakanda**. Que _resumiendo_ es un juego de palabras con **baka** (_idiota en japonés_) y** Kanda**. _Qué original mi albino (?)._

_**D**isfrutaaad_**~ ·w·)/**

* * *

><p>Y de nuevo, Kanda y Allen volvían a pelearse.<p>

Aunque los dos eran exorcistas y por lo tanto aliados, nadie podría asegurarlo después de ver como esos dos jóvenes se peleaban entre sí por una estúpida razón: quién estaba primero en la cola de la cafetería.

Yuu siempre solía menospreciar a Allen y, aunque el peliblanco solía ser pacífico, el espadachín siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas e incluso a veces llegaban a las manos, como en esa ocasión.

-_¡Eres un estúpido brote de habas!_ -Gritaba alterado Kanda, intentando esquivar y golpear a la vez a su compañero albino. Su pelo azabache estaba suelto, ya que debido a la pelea, su cuerda se soltó.

-_¡Cállate, bakanda!_ -Respondió enfadado Allen, haciendo lo mismo que Yuu.- _¡Si tú no te hubieses colado en la cafetería, ahora no tendríamos que pelear!_

-_**¡AAAAAH!** ¡Te odio, yo no me colé!_ -El espadachín consiguó propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla al ojiplata, haciendo que este cayese al suelo de espaldas y se quedase tendido durante un segundo.- _¡Já! ¿Eso es todo, brote de habas?_

-_Me llamo Allen..._ -Murmuró dolorido Allen, incorporándose hasta quedarse sentado mientras se frotaba el lugar del golpe.

El espadachín sonrió con superioridad y se acercó al peliblanco, poniéndole un pie sobre el pecho y haciendo que volviese a tumbarse en el suelo. Después se acercó de nuevo a él y le miró de cerca.

-_Gané, brote de ha-..._ -Allen sonrió y cogió a su compañero por su largo cabello, el cual caía a los lados de su rostro, y estiró de él, haciéndolo caer encima suyo en contra de su voluntad.

Allen supo que con solo ese tirón no conseguiría nada así que decidió confundir a Yuu... dándole un beso en los labios.

Cuando sus labios se juntaron, Yuu no supo como reaccionar, tan solo se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, notablemente sorprendido, mientras notaba como los labios ajenos presionaban los suyos con calidez. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, intentando enviar alguna respuesta a sus músculos, sin demasiado éxito.

Al fin, fue Allen el que cortó ese extraño beso, aún con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Pero, aunque el peliblanco sonreía, tenía miedo por la reacción del espadachín, que aún no llegaba. Entonces, poco a poco, la voz de Yuu que tartamudeaba sin sentido y en un tono de voz inaudible, empezó a subir de volumen y a cobrar sentido.

-_**¡MALDITO BROTE DE HABAS. ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HA SIDO ESO!**_ -Exclamó escandalizado el espadachín, alzando las manos con intención de estrangular al exorcista.

-_¡Vamos, vamos, Kanda!_ -Allen cogió sus muñecas con delicadeza, aún con miedo del chico.- _El engaño es una parte fundamental de una buena estrategia._

Tras decir esto, el peliblanco movió bruscamente a Kanda, quedándose en posiciones invertidas: Yuu abajo, Allen arriba.

Una sonrisa triunfal se esbozó en el pálido rostro de Allen y Yuu, inconscientemente, se ruborizó y se empezó a poner extrañamente nervioso. Ahora podía notar como sus cuerpos estaban juntos, rozándose. Podía notar como el albino estaba sentado encima de sus caderas y como agarraba sus esterchas muñecas a los lados de su cabeza.

Entonces se oyeron voces por el pasillo que llevaba al patio donde estaban peleando Yuu y Allen. El espadachín comenzó a removerse nervioso, no quería que nadie le viese en una situación como aquella. Su orgullo se derrumbaría para siempre.

-_Brote de habas, sal de encima mío._ -Intentó hablar con un tono normal, pero eso era imposible en Kanda.-_ ¡Rápido!_

-_¿Ah? ¿Así que Kanda Yuu tiene miedo de que vean que le he derrotado con un engaño tan tonto como un beso?_ -La sonrisa de Allen se volvió maliciosa.-_ ¿O es que te avergüenza que piensen que no nos estamos peleando, precisamente?_

Kanda apretó los dientes con fuerza y quiso asesinar con la mirada al chico sentado encima suyo. Por otra parte, le molestaba que Allen supiese exactamente lo que le avergonzaba de esa situación. No quería que se diesen cuenta de que ese brote de habas le había derrotado por darle un beso, pero aún menos quería que la gente pensase que ellos dos...

-_Vale, entiendo._ -Yuu suspiró y cerró los ojos, pensó con la mente fría unos segundos y, cuando tomó una decisión, los volvió a abrir para observar las orbes plateadas del peliblanco.- _Continuemos esto en otro lugar donde nadie pueda vernos._

-_Qué indecente, Kanda..._ -Rió por la bajo Allen, levantándose de encima de Yuu y tendiéndole la mano para que la cogiese, justo cuando pasaban algunos chicos del departamento científico.


End file.
